Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluidic device, a fluid control method, a testing device, a testing method, and a fluidic device manufacturing method.
Background
In the related art, as a fluidic device including a valve that controls a fluid flow in a flow path formed at a bond surface between a first substrate and a second substrate that constitute a laminate substrate, a fluidic device including a valve having a three-layer structure in which a resin sheet is sandwiched at the interface of the first substrate and the second substrate is known (“PMMA/PDMS Valves and Pumps for Disposable Microfluidics.” Lab Chip. 2009 Nov. 7; 9 (21): 3088-94, Zhang W et al.).